


There is an Imposter Among Us

by Dumb_Trash_Monster



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Parks and Recreation
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumb_Trash_Monster/pseuds/Dumb_Trash_Monster
Summary: The year is 2020. The Parks and Rec characters decide to play Among Us.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	There is an Imposter Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that this is a very specific niche. I also think Among Us might be dead now, but I don't care. This also might be bad, but we can all ignore that.

“I’m gonna kill you,” Leslie stated nonchalantly.

“Not if I kill you first,” Ben replied from his spot on the couch.

“We’ll see about that.”

The two of them were perched on opposite sides of their couch, hiding their phone screens from each other. The kids had gone to bed, and it was time for their parents to kill their friends on a spaceship. Not a real one of course, technology hadn’t advanced that far yet, though Ben wished it had.

“Start the call. Start the call. Start the call,” Leslie badgered.

“Oh my god you sound so much like Stephen right now,” Ben replied with mock-annoyance.

“Hmmmm. I wonder where he got that from,” Leslie remarked in a moment of sarcasm that didn’t last long. “Did you start the call?”

“Hold on,” Ben said as he reached for a tablet and fumbled around with it.

After a moment, a jarring sound came from the speaker, “BEEEENNNN SHAPIRO! How’s it going?”

“We’ve been over this, Tom. Ben Shapiro isn’t a clever nickname, it’s just insulting. Especially considering the amount of times he’s Tweeted about me. Like everyone is over Ice Town now. It's not some secret you uncovered! It’s something we’ve all gotten over, and I’ve grown as a person!”

“Woah, did Tom call Ben Ben Shapiro again?” Donna asked. Donna had apparently joined the call, which was good. She could keep Tom busy. However, it annoyed Ben that Donna immediately knew what had set him off. Had he really ranted about Ben Shapiro that many times? Maybe he should Tweet at other Ben after this game was over. Ben seriously considered this before deciding to circle back to it later.

“Is this not Ben Shapiro? If we’re not here to run around on a spaceship with the lib destroyer himself, what are we even doing here?”

Ben wouldn’t even have to have recognized the voice to know who had said that. “Hi April. Is Andy there too?”

Andy apparently decided to answer for her, “No. It’s Burt Macklin, FBI, and I’m ready to catch some imposters,” he said before making some truly indiscernible noises that Ben determined were intended to be karate sounds.

“Alright then, Burt,” Leslie chimed in. “Now we’re just missing Ann, Chris, Ron, and Garry.”

A barrage of voices assaulted Leslie and Ben’s ears, making them both jump, and hopefully not awakening their triplets. “Oh my god. That’s so loud. One at a time. Ron, you here?” Ben said.

“Present,” said Ron’s trademarked baritone speaking voice.

“Chris and Ann?” Ben inquired.

“Here!” they chimed in near-synchronization. 

“Alright, and Garry?”

“Wa-... cri-...smo-” 

Ben looked up to raise his eyebrow at Leslie before turning his attention back to the roll call. “Was that Garry? You’re cutting out.” 

The noises continued. Then Ben heard a muffled voice, then a clear one, “Hey guys. Sorry I dropped my phone between the wall and the couch and the dog got it.”

“Get better Wifi, Garry,” April said.

“I just told you it was the dog,” Garry responded, almost sounding hurt and upset.

“Ignore the dog,” Leslie said. Ben assumed that was the first and only time she would ever say that. “Join the game,” she said before giving out the code.

Once everyone had gotten into the lobby, Ben inspected everyone’s avatars. He had chosen cyan with a cowboy hat. Leslie had chosen yellow with a little flower, which Ben thought was adorable and very fitting for her. April had chosen a witch’s hat, to no one’s surprise. And Ron was brown, and either couldn’t figure out how to wear a hat, or just didn’t bother.

Then everyone muted, the game began, and they all started running around. Ben was a crewmate, and he saw no change in Leslie’s facial expression when the roles were assigned. She wasn’t the best liar, so Ben crossed her off his mental list of suspects. 

He went this way and that, trying to finish his tasks so he could dedicate all his attention to investigating when he was done. He was just connecting some wires when a body was reported. Garry’s white avatar with the cheese hat had a big red X over it. 

Then the wave of voices crashed, asking where it was and spewing alibis. When all had quieted, April calmly spoke, “It was in electrical, by the vent.”

“Did you see anyone?” Ann asked.

“Yeah, Garry. But other then that, no.”

“The imposter probably vented away, did anyone see someone coming out of Medbay or Security?” Ben inquired.

Tom chimed in, “First: No. Second: You are taking this way too seriously. Third: You should be livestreaming this. Your much hotter colleague, AOC did just that, and got millions of views. I haven’t gotten nearly enough social media attention from your political career.”

“That’s not helpful,” Ben said with a slightly dejected face that no one but Leslie could see.

“Anything can be helpful. It all depends on how you interpret it!” Chris squeaked.

The voting time was coming to a close with only five seconds left. No one even bothered to skip because they knew the meeting would be over soon. When the timer stopped and the votes were tallied, Ben was shocked to see that one person had actually voted: Leslie. And since no one else had voted, her pick would go. Her pick just happened to be Tom.

“Leslie! What? Why would you do this to me? It’s not me I swear.”

“I’m sorry Tom, but voting is essential in any democracy.”

The backdrop of stars appeared on the screen. Tom’s purple avatar with a medieval plague-doctor mask tumbled from left to right.

TommyT was An imposter  
1 imposter remains

“Okay. You caught me, but how did you even know? I wasn’t the one who killed him!”

“Hush, Tom. You have to mute now,” said Donna.

The next round began. While doing his tasks, Ben looked up at Leslie. “How did you know?” he asked incredulously.

“It’s called instinct, and he had the in-stink-t of a killer all over him. Also, he was being annoying”

Ben grinned, “Thank you for getting rid of him. Also, shouldn’t I be the one making the dad jokes?” Ben responded.

“Women can make bad puns too, Ben.”

Ben rolled his eyes in response to the slight at his pun skills before remembering the rules of the game. “Okay now shh. No talking. This is cheating.”

“Yeah. But first, are you the other imposter?”

“No ma’am,” Ben answered as earnestly as he could. Ben could tell that Leslie believed him.

The game continued. Ben dutifully attended to his tasks. He ran into navigation to do his last one when he saw it: a fallen yellow crewmate with a flower on its now detached head. He turned to stare at Leslie. “Rest in peace I guess.”

“Thank you for that,” she said with a small nod before realizing something, “Hey. Why haven’t you reported my body yet? Are you really just going to stand there?”

“No. I’m going to report you, but first I have to chart the course. Who knows when I’m gonna have another chance to do this?” 

“That’s so mean. I can’t believe you would do that to me,” Leslie paused for a moment before speaking again, “Are you done now? I want everyone to know I’m dead.”

He raised his hand from his phone and dramatically let his fingers hover above the screen. “Five, four-”

“I swear to god I will punch you, Wyatt,” Leslie said only mostly sarcastically.

It was enough to get Ben to hurry up. He pressed the report button and soon voices emerged from the tablet on the coffee table.

The conversation wasn’t very productive, although the meeting did reveal to Ben that April, Andy, and Chris were now dead along with Leslie and Garry. The remaining imposter, whoever they might have been, was very efficient. 

While baseless accusations were being thrown around, Ben lifted his eyes from his phone to his wife. He mouthed the words, “Who killed you?”

Leslie quickly responded in the same manner, “Not saying.”

Ben wasn’t ready to drop this very rule-breaking lead. “Was it Donna?”

This time Leslie didn’t even answer him with words. She simply leaned over to him and gently whacked his knee before plopping back onto her spot on the couch. Ben took this as a “No, dumbass,” Though the odds of Leslie ever actually saying those words were quite low.

Ben noticed that Ron had been almost entirely silent up to this point, and although that wasn’t very odd for him, it was enough to prompt Ben to directly ask Ron if he was guilty. Ben knew that he had hit the nail on the head when he saw a small grin creep onto Leslie’s face. 

“Ron? Did you hear me? I said: Are you an imposter?”

“I heard you,” Ron responded a little less calmly than usual.

“Are you gonna answer that, Ron?” Ben asked, pressing further.

“Are you gonna answer that, Ben? Are you the imposter?”

“No. See how easy that was for me to say? That’s because it’s true. Everyone vote Ron.”

“No. Nobody vote Ron,” Ron rebutted.

“And why should we not vote for you? Is it because you’re not the imposter?”

Silence from Ron’s end.

The voting period ended, and Ben saw that everyone, including Ron himself, had followed Ben’s advice and voted to eject Ron. When Ron’s avatar spun across the stars, revealing the words: “Human was An imposter, 0 imposters remain”, uproarious laughter erupted from the tablet.

“Ron, the whole point of this game is to lie!” Tom shouted in between wheezes.

More voices emerged, all teasing Ron for refusing to lie. Apparently, Ron wasn’t having it, because he used his most stern and angry voice to say, “I do not appreciate being mocked for my honesty!”

“This isn’t the game for honesty, Swanson” Donna replied quickly.

The laughter eventually died down, and they played a few more rounds. In the next one, April was an imposter and immediately killed Ann, completely ignoring the fact that Chris was standing right next to them. She was quickly voted out, and her partner in crime was soon discovered to be Tom. Tom wasn’t a very effective imposter.

In another game, Ben and Leslie were both imposters. They managed an easy win by illegally communicating from across their couch when everyone was supposed to be muted. They both managed to remain alive until the end of the round. Everyone groaned after their victory, annoyed by the fact that the biggest nerds had crushed everyone.

In the penultimate game, Garry vented into a very crowded room right out of the gate. He was ejected. His partner in crime, Donna fared much better, and squeaked out a narrow win. 

The final game was where the shit really hit the fan. Ben was an imposter, along with Andy. Andy was voted out in the second round. Later, when only Chris, Garry, Donna, April, Leslie, and Ben remained, Ben accused Leslie of killing Tom in front of him. Of course it had been Ben, and when Leslie was unanimously voted out only to be revealed as innocent, that became painfully obvious to everyone else. Ben was voted out, then everyone said their goodnights and hung up.

“You jerk!” Leslie said immediately after they had left the call.

“What did I do?” Ben questioned, feigning innocence.

“You got me voted off! Why would they take your word over mine?” Leslie said as she stood up.

“Well Leslie, a voice as calm as mine carries the utmost trust in such a tense situation.”

“Don’t talk fancy with me, sir,” Leslie said.

“One: I don’t know what you’re talking about. Two: Settle down a bit. Come sit,” Ben said, patting the couch beside him.

“Why should I?” Leslie asked, but even as she did, she began to sit down and lean against him. 

“Because I would never actually get you kicked into space if it was real life.”

“Well, I wasn’t thinking that you would. Also, it’s irrelevant. That was rude to get me killed, game or not.”

“Yes. It was rude. But it was necessary. Also if you don’t lower your voice just a tad, the kids are going to wake up.”

“You should’ve led with that. I almost forgot about them,” Leslie replied quietly.

“I can’t believe Leslie Knope almost forgot something. I’m shocked.”

“Betrayal isn’t great for jogging one’s memory.”

Just at that moment, a small, dark haired creature peaked its head into the living room. It was Wesley, and he was clutching his little stuffed giraffe for dear life. He ran over to Leslie and Ben and jumped up onto their laps, skipping any kind of greeting entirely. “I’m scared.”

Ben made eye contact with Leslie to see if she had any idea what this was about, but she just shrugged. “What’s wrong, buddy?” he asked gently.

“I had a bad dream.”

Suddenly, Ben had an idea of where this was going. “What was the dream?”

“There was an imposter, and it killed a lot of people. It killed Auntie April, and Uncle Andy. I think it also killed you and Mommy,” Wesley answered with a shaky voice. 

There was quiet for a moment while Leslie and Ben tried to figure out how to respond to that, but it was Wesley who spoke up, “What’s an imposter?”

It was at this point that the situation became too funny to Ben for him to hold back his smile. He stifled it as quickly as he could before answering the easiest question his son had asked. “An imposter is someone who pretends to be someone that they’re not. Most of the time they would be trying to infiltrate a group or something like that.”

Wesley just stared up at him with wide eyes. “What’s infiltrate?”

“Oh. It’s just sneaking into something,” Ben answered while mentally reminding himself to teach his kids more vocabulary.

“And there’s no imposter in this house,” Leslie said, finally addressing Wesley’s more serious concerns. She moved him around a little bit, just so he would be easier to hug. “We’re all real, and we all love you so much. Everyone is okay. We would never let anything happen to you. Got it?”

“Okay,” Wesley said with a sniffle. “Is it okay if i stay here with you guys a little bit? Just until I’m not scared anymore?”

Ben ruffled his son’s short hair. “Of course. Take as long as you need.” 

And Wesley did take quite a while. He rested in a sustained hug, letting his breath stabilize until the sense of safety and joy provided by his parents finally allowed his drowsiness to take over.


End file.
